Ten projects were submitted by the applicant. The principal strengths identified by reviewers include: 1) the scientific merit and wide scope of research project topics and approaches, 2) a comprehensive timetable for the evaluation of productivity of the projects, 3) a reasonable plan for soliciting projects and awarding funds, 4) the relevance of most of the proposed projects to the overall program plans, 5) the potential of several projects to become full-fledged research projects for the RCE application, and 6) the highly qualified investigators. Principal weaknesses include: 1) the lack of detail regarding the selection, evaluation and management of primary research projects for the RCE application, 2) some developmental research projects, especially those involving viral agents, require strengthening, 3) the insufficient detail regarding the recruitment of women and under-represented minorities, and 4) lack of information about establishment of long-term research partnerships within and outside the region.